1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the suspension structure for automotive vehicles and the like, and in particular to an improved vehicle roll banking arm construction for resiliently supporting the superstructure of curvebank cars to secure inward leaning of the superstructure during curve ride of the vehicle. The subject matter of this invention pertains to the mounting process of connecting the banking arms to the vehicle superstructure while controlling and gradually overcoming the resistance of the related resilient means incorporated within the banking arms whereby the resulting forces are finally balanced by the essentially static height weight of the superstructure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The development of a practical inexpensive vehicle suspension linkage system causing the superstructure to lean inwardly during curve ride has been the work of this inventor over a period of many years and the subject matter of many U.S. and Foreign Patents issued to him.
Citing only those patents which are still in force and which might assist in the better understanding of the subject matter, they include the following:
U.s. pat. No. 2,739,823 3/27/56 (Power Assist Banking) PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,820,646 1/21/58 (Banking Shackles) PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,181,883 5/4/65 (Rubber Cushions) PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,556,553 1/19/71 (Polyurethane) PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,726,542 4/10/73 (Rigid Front Axle)
In all of the banking suspension structures disclosed in the patents cited above, the method used of connecting the structures to the related superstructure districts was one of gaining windup degrees step by step with intermediate blocking against loss of windup degrees.
There has been a need in this development for a more practical method of assembly than that employed with these former structures.